Bratz: Keep Holding On
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Nevra's birthday is coming up and unlike the previous years, she isn't excited. Her mother has suddenly reappeared and her father is spending more time with her than ever. Her father is head over heels in love, but Nevra can see something in her mother isn't right. She just has to make sure her dad sees before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**So..hi everyone! It's been a long, LONG time since I've put a story up, and I swear I wrote this and had it up but I must have deleted it or something. Anyway, here it is and I'm back for a while. I'll try and keep this updated regularly but no promises. Hope you enjoy this first part.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I don't want a party this year you guys." Nevra said as she and the girls headed to their table outside in the Lunch Courtyard at Stiles High. It was a warm and sunny afternoon in Stilesville, a normal day at Stiles High.

"And why not?" asked her friend, Sasha.

"Because, that would involve my mother coming and I really don't want to see her." Nevra explained almost matter of fact like. The girls all rolled their eyes as they sat down at their table.

"Why not, Nev?" Yasmin asked.

"Because, she's hasn't seen me since I was a baby; then all of a sudden a year ago, she calls me up and tries to walk back into my life, and dad welcomes her. I don't wanna talk to her." Nevra explained, making the girls rolled their eyes. Nevra seemed to be stuck on the same soap box; she didn't want to see her mother, not now not ever.

"Oh come on Nevy Nev," said Fianna, throwing her arm around her best friend. "Chill it out. Why can't you just except that your mom is back?"

"Because it's me." Nevra answered. Meygan and Dana rolled their eyes. Why was Nevra being like this? She was usually the logical and smart one out of the crew.

"Nevra, you need to chill dude." Cloe said, stealing a couple french fries from her tray.

"We're throwing you a party anyway, even if it's just the few of us" Jade added. Nevra rolled her eyes. Her friends obviously weren't going to give up on this so she figured she'd better just cave in and deal with it

"Fine." she finally said, pouting like a child.

"Smile, dolly dimples." Meygan said.

"Please, it's for our freaking Christmas Card baby." Dana added, as she pulled out her digital camera. She quickly snapped a picture of Nevra, who was flashing a cheesy grin. She then looked at the picture, giggling as Meygan peeked over her shoulder, seeing the picture and laughing.

"Oh this is so going on Facebook." she said, biting her lip and looking up. She then passed the camera around the table, letting all the girls looking at it. When it got to Nevra, she couldn't help but laugh at it herself, laughing at how weird she actually looked.

"Nice, thanks Dana." she smirked, sticking up her finger. Dana smiled, blowing her a kiss, only for Nevra to pretend to catch it and throw it on the ground. They all couldn't help but laugh at how crazy the pair were; it was always like this.

"So," Jade began, once they'd all calmed down from laughing. "How about we get a band to play?"

"I call dibs on Coldplay, or Blessthefall." Cloe suggested before Nevra could even open her mouth.

"This is Nev's party Angel," Sasha pointed out, winking before continuing, "Let her decide."

"I don't know about all that, so how about we just all hang out at the mall and request a birthday cake for me. We can go to the Stiles Buffet too, or something like that." Nevra said, once again trying to get out of having a party. The girls just rolled their eyes again. Nevra was pretty adamant on not having a party but the girls weren't hearing it. It was a Bratz tradition to have a birthday party and they refused to break the tradition just because Nevra was on a soap box again.

"You are getting a party, Nev, so just stop whining and stuff; we said you're getting a party and we mean it." Jade said, jokingly slamming her fist down on the table. The girls all went silent for a minute before bursting out laughing, shaking their heads at Jade's little outburst.

"You sure told me, Jade." Nevra smirked, high fiving her friend, sending them all into hysterics again. Soon enough they calmed down, just as Yasmin's blonde-haired friend, Hannah, wandered over.

"Hola, chicas," she greeted. "Como estas?"

"Bien, y tu?" Yasmin replied.

"Bien mi amiga mejor." Hannah replied with a wink, making Yasmin giggle slightly.

"Working on the Spanish eh?" she asked.

"Of course; I need to if I want to pass. Am I doing okay?" Hannah asked, tapping the heels of her half boots against the cement ground.

"Compared to last week, you're freaking amazing." Yasmin answered.

"How were you last week?" Fianna asked, looking up at Hannah as she munched on some grapes she'd been stealing from Dana's tray.

"Horrible; I swear I won't even be surprised if I completely fail. I mean seriously, I can't even roll my tongue and that complete and utter biatch of a teacher won't tutor me so pft." Hannah replied, rolling her eyes as she twirled some of her long blonde hair around her fingers.

"Don't say that, Hannah; you'll pass." Sarah said sincerely. Hannah gave her a thumbs up, giggling slightly.

"I doubt it, but thanks anyway Sash. Anyway, I really came over here to deliver the gossip." Hannah said, signaling for them to lean in. The girls all leaned closer and Hannah carried on.

"Right, my lovely Spanish teacher Señorita Valez is apparently dating the theater teacher." she said, making everyone scrunch up their face.

"Ew!" they all said together as they all pushed their lunch trays away.

"That's disgusting." Meygan said, holding her head.

"Hell yeah it is; and now that I've said that, I'm bouncing before my lunch makes a visit." Hannah said, standing up. Yasmin stood up as well, throwing her messenger bag and Coach bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah come on, we'd best get an early start to Trig class anyway. Maybe Mr. McDonovan won't give us an hour long lecture today about life and shit." Yasmin said, rolling her eyes."

"Okay, meet you at the trash," Hannah told her before turning to the others and going, "Bye girls, see you laters."

"Laters girls." Yasmin said. The girls all said 'later' in return before watching as Yasmin and Hannah walked off. They then carried on with their lunch, just talking and laughing and genuinely enjoying this time they had together between classes. Once they'd actually cried with laughter, the lunch bell sounded, signaling that it was over. They went off and dumped their lunch trays before saying their goodbyes and going off to their next classes...

* * *

_"Hey wait up!"  
"Students hit the buses; social hour in the free period in the morning!"  
"Hey there's my mom; catch you later bro!"_

It was a typical afternoon; three-thirty in the afternoon and school was over for the day. Dana and Nevra were walking out together, since their last class was Human Anatomy and they'd had that together. They were chatting about normal things, such as the fact that Nevra wasn't getting the latest chapter they were working on in class.

"Dude, I'm totally calling you tonight. I'm not getting it right now." Nevra said, rubbing her head with her free hand. Dana laughed, draping her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I got you, girl. Just call and I shall answer, if I'm not eating." she winked, making Nevra giggle. The girls carried on chatting for a bit longer, just chatting about normal things such as plans for the weekend, the weather, the latest great TV shows. However, Dana soon looked around and spotted her stepmother pulling up.

"Argh gotta go, dolly dimples, there's step-madre. Laters." she said, squeezing her arm.

"Laters." Nevra replied, waving. Dana waved back and wandered off to the shiny black Range Rover. Nevra watched as she got in and did her seat belt up, then waved again as the car pulled off. She sighed to herself, looking around and seeing that it was starting to empty out a bit out front as the buses were now leaving and the student parking lot was starting to empty out. She wandered over to the concrete bench and sat down, pulling her phone out. Her dad wasn't there yet and she was bored, so she decided to text Meygan to pass the time. She pulled out her white iPhone 5 with it's bright pink cover and sent a text off..

_Nevra: Y does my dad take so long to get me? -_-_

After a few minutes, her phone made the ping sound; Meygan had replied..

_Meygan: Lol sup dolly dimples? ;) Gotta remember thats not ur nickname:) Idk tho boo :/ Call him? Mommy, Mikey, nd Tom all say hi btw._

_Nevra; Yh; I'm startn 2 believe that u losers think my nickname is 'dolly dimples' Its Queen B thank u ;) I'ma call him tho n a minute:)_

_Meygan: Well excuse me ;) Queen B; I got u now ;)_

Nevra and Meygan texted back in forth for almost fifteen minutes. Nevra looked up and still saw no sign of her dad and now the school lot was pretty much empty. She sighed and ended her texting conversation with Meygan and scrolled through her phone, touching 'Home' before touching the 'Call' bit. She held her phone up to her ear, waiting. On the second to last ring, she heard an older woman answer with a 'Hello?' It was their housekeeper, Linda.

Hi Miss Linda, it's Nev." said Nevra.

_"Hey sweetpea. What's up?"_ Linda replied, sounding as cheerful as ever.

"Is my dad there? He's not gotten here yet." Nevra asked.

_"He left about ten minutes ago,"_ Linda answered before going serious and asking. _"He's not there yet? Are you alright, baby?"_

"Oh I'm fine; but he's not here yet and the Stiles High yard is emptying out, because people are leaving and others are going to practice and such, and it's a bit cold out here but I can't be bothered to go back inside and stuff." Nevra explained all in one go. Linda sighed slightly.

_"Oh baby; he should be there soon; give it about ten more minutes and if he's not there, call back and I'll come and get you."_ Linda said sympathetically.

"Alright; thank you." Nevra replied. The two then said their goodbyes and hung up, and Nevra started absentmindedly playing with her phone. However, she was suddenly interrupted when she heard a few familiar voices.

_"Oi oi dolly dimples."  
"There's the finest Queen B around."  
"Sup Queen B?"_

Nevra looked up, seeing Cameron, Dylan and Shawn wandering over to her, their football gear in their hands. She smiled, standing up and greeting them all with a high-five. Cameron and Dylan had been two of her and the girls' best friends since they were all babies, and Shawn was new to the crew as he'd only just moved there a year or so before. He was very friendly though so everyone got along.

"What you doing out here by yourself, Nev?" Dylan asked, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Waiting on my father; he's taking his sweet time today; the day it just happens to be freezing out." Nevra said, sticking her bottom lip out in an adorable matter.

"Aye the dolly dimples are gone; bring them back Nev." Cameron said, nudging her, making her laugh a little bit.

"No but seriously; how long have you guys got practice today?" she asked, looking at her phone for the time; '_4:05PM' _

"Till six; I swear Nev we're gonna freeze our asses off." Shawn said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you saying, you can't handle the cold weather bro?" Dylan asked, punching him on the arm. Shawn punched him back, laughing.

"Get lost, mate; I can handle it but it's ridiculously cold here today; it's a joke." he replied, rolling his eyes. Nevra was laughing at them and shaking her head. She carried on talking to them for another ten minutes before making them go off to practice so they wouldn't get into any trouble for being late. She pulled her phone out again, pulling up her contacts to call Linda again when her dad pulled up. She rolled her eyes, dropping her phone into her handbag before slinging her backpack over her shoulder and holding her handbag. She went around to the passenger side, but was shocked when she opened the door. Sitting there, in the front seat, was her mother. She glared; she could've strangled her. What was she even doing there? The ride home from school was her time to talk with her dad; no one else was supposed to be in on that. Her father, Mark, smiled nervously at his daughter.

"Back seat kiddo." he said, narrowing his gaze. Nevra rolled her eyes and slammed the passenger door shut before opening the back door. She threw her bags down beside her and slid into the seat, before closing the door back and putting on her seat belt. Her dad started driving off and Nevra wasn't saying anything as she didn't have anything to say. Mark sighed slightly, deciding to break the awkward silence..

"Erm; I'm so sorry kiddo; me and your mom were shopping and we kind of lost track of time." he explained, rubbing his head as they stopped for a light.

"You never lost track of time when it was just me." Nevra mumbled under her breath, looking out the window.

"What was that?" her mother, Bethany, asked.

"Nothing," Nevra replied, before sighing again and going, "Dad, you're still gonna look over my English paper tonight right? I fixed it today but I'm still kind of unsure."

"Oh, man," Mark groaned, shaking his head. "I completely forgot. Can I look over it when me and your mom get back from dinner tonight?"

"Dad you've got to be joking! You know I've been stressing over this paper all week, it's due on Wednesday and I'm really freaking out and you can't even look over it after I told you about it when I first got the assignment and warned you that I would be asking you time and time again to look over it. You're joking right now, right?!" Nevra raised an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest.

"Look, dimples, I'm so sorry; I've been trying to fix things with your mom and it just slipped my mind. I'm so sorry baby; I'll look over it when I'm back." Mark said as he carried on driving. Nevra rolled her eyes, looking out the window...

* * *

"Just forget it; I'll ask Linda if she can look over it." she sighed, playing with her fingers in her lap as the ride home continued...

As soon as they got home, Nevra jumped out of the vehicle with her bags. Linda opened the door, smiling at her.

"How was school baby?" she asked. Nevra shrugged, giving her a quick hug before going inside. Mark sighed, following her.

"Nevra." he said.

"Just leave me alone." Nevra replied, stomping up to her room. She slammed her door and threw her backpack up against the dresser, knocking some of her make up into the floor. Her dad was seriously spending more time with his now ex-girlfriend than he was with his own daughter. She missed the times when it was just him and her, but now with her mom into the picture, it was messing everything up and she was fed up. She lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking when suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She sighed and hopped out of bed, prepared to lay into her dad if it was him. She pulled the door open, seeing Linda standing there.

"Hi Linda; what's up?" she asked.

"Can I come in, please?" Linda asked. Nevra nodded, moving aside before shutting the door halfway and going over to her bed. She pushed her Macbook aside and her various sketch books, making room for Linda to sit down. The older woman sat down, smiling slightly.

"Your dad does love you, you know." she said. Nevra sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I just wish that little-" she was about to say but Linda shot her a look. She pouted, thinking before carrying on.

"I wish that woman hadn't come back into the picture." she said, looking at her. Linda supportive patted her back.

"It's going to take some getting used to; but it'll be alright, Nev." she said. Nevra shrugged before getting up and getting her backpack.

"Lin, can you look over my English paper for me? I'm still not completely sure on it." she asked, changing the subject. Linda smiled, nodding.

"Of course I can; let's see it here." she said, putting her glasses on. Nevra sat with her, pulling out her English paper, desperately wanting to take her mind off things...

* * *

After a couple hours of homework, with a majority of it being spent laughing along with Linda, Linda decided to head home for the night seeing as Mark and Bethany were back now and Nevra wanted to get some rest. Nevra saw her out, then locked the door and set the security system before going back upstairs. She went into her room and changed into her bright pink pajama bottoms and matching spaghetti strap top, then climbed into bed. She set the alarm on her phone, then clapped off her lights before snuggling under the blankets. All the school work then the different emotions she was having about her dad and that woman that was her mother were catching up to her, causing her to drift off into an exhausted sleep...

Leave your reviews people :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_I know in time that people change, I was foolish to think we'd stay the same, but I don't wanna lose my best friend, tell me if this is love or am I just too comfortable."_

Nevra groaned loudly as her phone played the alarm that just happened to be _Comfortable _by N-Dubz. She rolled over and brushed her hair out of her eyes, before grabbing her phone and squinting at the screen, shutting it off. She then caught sight of the calender, her lips suddenly curling into a smile as she noiced...

It was Friday; Junior Banquet was tonight and there was no way her dad would be missing it!

With this in mind, she hopped out of bed and bounced around her room, rummaging through and trying to figure out what she was wearing today. She already had the awards outfit planned; a black spaghetti strap dress that stopped just below her knees and her black heels. However, she had to get through school first, and while Friday was supposed to be a good day, Mr. Del Rio's Biology II test made Fridays one of the worst days of the week.

"Hmm.." Nevra pouted her lips and made a 'tutting' sound as she looked at her clothing in her closet. After another fifteen minutes and after pulling out quite a few jeans, shirts, and shorts, she decided on wearing a black pleated skirt, a black t-shirt, a white denim vest over it, white and black cheetah print tights and black half boots. She lay her outfit on her bed, then grabbed her underwear and robe before wandering off down the hall to the bathroom...

After a nice shower, Nevra returned to her room and got dressed for the day before unwrapping the towel from her hair. After a quick blow dry and straighten, she packed up her backpack, then folded up her dress neatly and placed it in her oversized coach bag and put her shoes in. She then rushed off downstairs, hearing the beeping car horn outside, signaling that Cloe and her mother were outside. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed her father in the kitchen.

"I'm out dad; see you later. I love you!" she called. Mark looked up and smiled, waving.

"Have a good day, princess; I'll see you at the banquet." he winked. Nevra gave him a thumbs up before rushing off outside to the shiny black Mercedes that was waiting in the driveway. Cloe and her mother, Sarah, appeared be engrossed in a deep conversation, which appeared to be funny as both of them suddenly burst out laughing. However, they both looked up and waved, and Sarah hit the button to unlock the car door. Nevra smiled and slid into the back seat, pushing her bags onto the seat beside her.

"Good morning Miss Sarah, and sup Angel." she greeted them both. Cloe gave her a fist bump while Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Happy Friday babies; it'll be a good day right?" Sarah asked. Cloe shook her head while Nevra just rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Del Rio does a test for our Bio-two class every Friday; this won't be much of a good day." she replied, making Sarah laugh.

"You gotta make the best of it kids." she pointed out, making Cloe and Nevra smirk at each other. They carried on chatting about the ride to school, with Sarah even pointing out that she was already excited for the Bratz concert at the Staples Center that was in two weeks and she was planning to throw a little after party afterwards. Soon enough, they pulled up in the student drop off-pick up area at the school. After a quick goodbye, Cloe and Nevra got out of the car and walked off towards the entrance. The pair chatted as they walked inside, laughing and joking about a show they had watched the night before. They rounded the corner and saw the other girls waiting by their lockers, smiling.

"Hey girl, what happened to you calling me last night?" Sasha asked her straight away, making Nevra roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sash; dad came all late and wrong and then he pissed me off so I did my homework and then went to bed. After Trig, I was just a tired out hot mess." Nevra replied, spinning the dial on her locker. She heard a click, so she opened it up.

"Trig was pretty horrible; I was tired too afterwards. Too much thinking involved." Yasmin chimed in as she looked up from her own purple-cased iPhone 4S. The girls couldn't help but laugh. Yasmin was quite possibly the smartest girl out of the crew, but even she had to admit that sometimes that work was too hard.

"It was only ten problems; so why I took forty-five minutes to work on it is beyond me." Nevra added as she got out the necessary books for her first three classes.

"They were hard, so it's acceptable." Sasha pointed out, winking; sending the girls off into laughter again...

* * *

The day seemed to pass in a blur, and now it was after school and nearly time for the junior banquet to roll around. The girls were in the bathrooms, changing up for the banquet. Nevra had yet to come out of the stall and the girls were especially excited to see her dress.

"Now," Jade said as she turned away from the mirror, once she'd finished with her make-up. "Queen B, come out of the stall and let's see the dress."

"Yeah, come on Nev!" Dana added.

"Okay, but guys please be honest with me because I'm feeling nervous." Nevra said.

"Don't worry, girl; we'll be completely honest." Yasmin assured her. They heard a sigh, then the stall door creaked open, revealing a stunning Nevra behind it. The dress hugged her frame perfectly, and her high-heeled sandals gave it the perfect touch. Her long brown hair was flowing down around her shoulders and she had big, platinum hoops in her ears that were shining in the lights.

"Holy shiz!" Sasha said, her eyes widening.

"Nevra; I think I'm questioning what I like." Fianna joked, fanning herself. Nevra laughed, realizing that they all liked the dress.

"So you all like it then?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Girl you're showing us up right now; not cool," Cloe joked, before winking and going, "Nah Queen B, ya look gorgeous babe; totally hot."

"Look at yourself girl." Fianna said, pulling Nevra over to the mirror. Nevra looked up in the mirror, smoothing out her dress. She smiled to herself; she had to admit, she looked stunning.

"Wow; I guess I do look okay." she admitted, smiling shyly.

"You're freaking stunning okay!" Meygan said, making them all laugh again. They finished putting on their make-up and other accessories, then they headed out of the bathroom. They strutted down the hall as fast as their high heels would let them, their heels echoing across the floor as they walked along. As they rounded the corner that led to the auditorium, they ran into the boys, who were hanging out at Cameron's locker, just talking and joking around.

"No man; come on you and I both know that Wade and James are the best ones! Go somewhere with all of that." Cade said, punching Dylan's arm. Dylan was about to say something when he looked up and saw the girls coming. His eyes widened and he nodded his head, making the other boys look.

"Whoa; ladies ladies, you're looking stunning!" Eitan said, playfully bowing to the girls. They all smirked, then burst out laughing. Yasmin wandered up to Cameron and draped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Do I look good or what?" she asked, tilting her head at him. He smirked, looking down at the turquoise halter dress she had on that stopped just above her knees and the turquoise and black peep toe pumps she was wearing.

"Was that a serious question," he winked, making her giggle before he continued, "You look gorgeous baby; but that's always."

"Excuse me while I vomit." Shawn said before pretending to vomit, making them all laugh. Yasmin scowled at him while Cameron gave him the finger.

"Dude; don't hate because you don't have a girl that's as fine as mine." he smirked. Shawn rolled his eyes before scooting up to Meygan. She rolled her eyes, putting her hand up, stopping him before he could even speak.

"Try and spit that game if you want; I'll rip your tongue out." she said, making them all laugh. They then made their way to the auditorium together. They looked inside and saw that it was packed with parents. Nevra looked to see if she could see her dad, but there was just too many people in the auditorium.

"My dad is in there somewhere, I hope." she said, fiddling with her fingers. Jade put her hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm sure he is, girl." she smiled. Nevra smiled back, giving her arm a squeeze before looking up as their school's secretary, Ms. Mitchell, came over and stood up on the chair.

"Alright listen up," she began, letting everyone quiet down before continuing, "Separate! Boys over here, girls over there!" Yasmin looked at Cameron and squeezed his arm, making him smile as he kissed her cheek before joining the rest of the boys in line. Yasmin looked up again, realizing that she was standing behind Sasha. She put her hands on her waist and tickled lightly, making her laugh.

"You little creep." she said. Yasmin smiled cheekily before letting go. Soon enough, they heard their principal, Principal Maria Gonzales's, voice through the auditorium;

"Now, parents and friends, join me in welcoming Stiles High School's Class of 2014."

The girls and boys walked in on their sides as the auditorium filled with applause. Nevra looked all around for her dad, but she couldn't see him. She bit her lip as she sat down in her seat, which was between Cloe and Fianna.

"I'm sure your dad's here somewhere." Fianna whispered, sensing what her friend was thinking. Nevra sighed slightly, squeezing her friend's arm before looking up as their vice principal, Mrs. McAllen, began with her little introductory speech. Once that was finished, they went on with the awards for academics. Once those awards were over and done with, they got to the sports awards. Principal Gonzales read through some names for various sports, such as Volleyball and Football, which Cameron and Dylan were the Varsity Football Players of the year. She read a few more, then she got to the field hockey list.

"Varsity Field Hocky player of the year; Nevra Adams." she announced. Everyone clapped the girls and guys even cheered loudly, making Nevra blush a bit as she stood up and went up to collect her award. After shaking hands with Principal Gonzales and Vice Principal McAllen, she returned to her seat.

"Number seventeen, you go girl." Cloe winked, making Nevra giggle a little bit. They went through more awards, then they got to the Junior Superlatives, which was something that they'd only recently began doing in the last couple of years.

"The Junior Superlative for Best Couple goes to, Cameron Sampson and Yasmin Montes." Mrs. McAllen announced, making the girls and boys cheer again as everyone else clapped. Yasmin and Cameron wandered up and collected their little award before posing together for a picture.

"Go on and kiss to show everyone; and don't even act like you're shy because you do it when I don't want you to." Principal Gonzales smirked, making everyone laugh. Their laughter then turned into 'Ooh' as Yasmina and Cameron shared a gentle kiss. They then pulled apart, then returned to their seats as the applause calmed down.

"They do that all the time in the hallways; hence why I had to crack down on the PDA rule that I'm sure they don't listen to," Principal Gonzales joked as everyone laughed; before carrying on. "Alright, our next award. Best dancer, Sasha Johnson."

"Go Sasha!" the girls and guys all cheered together as Sasha jumped up, skipping up to collect her award, much to everyone's amusement as they carried on clapping. She collected her award and posed for a picture, then returned to her seat...

The rest of the award show passed in a blur, then the class all stood up near their seats for a big group picture together. Once that was finished, everyone was allowed out. The class was dismissed first, then their parents came out afterwards. Nevra stood against the wall, watching as her friends and her fellow classmates hugged their parents and took a few pictures with him. She looked around for her dad, but she didn't see him anywhere. She didn't know if she was more hurt or angry; where was her father?

"Nevra." said a voice, making her look over. She saw Linda standing there, smiling sadly. She launched herself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hi Linda; where's my dad?" she asked, looking up. Linda sighed slightly as they let go. She rubbed her arms gently, sighing again.

"He's somewhere with that mother of yours," she started explaining as she took her field hocky and academic awards. "I talked to him an hour before and he promised he would make it."

Nevra sighed, feeling extremely hurt. Her father was starting to act like she didn't even exist and she was tired of it now. However, she wasn't going to let this ruin her night. She spotted her friends coming and she just wanted to go off with them and have a good time at the little party.

"I can't do this right now; I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for coming." she said, hugging her again. Linda hugged her again and gave her a squeeze.

"It'll be alright; baby." she said. Nevra shrugged, squeezing her arm before wandering off with her friends...

* * *

Later in the night, Nevra had just been dropped off by Cloe's mom. She used her key and let herself in, before taking her shoes off and picking them up in her hands. She went towards the kitchen to get a drink, when she noticed something in the living room. She looked in, seeing her father curled up on the sofa with her mother, fast asleep. She breathed deeply, throwing her shoes down before going off to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filed it with water, then she wandered back threw to the living room. All of the anger had built up and now she was about to explode. She threw the cold water on them, making them both jump awake. However, when Mark looked up and noticed Nevra standing there with a face like thunder, his expression changed; his eyes widened as he'd remembered.

"Nevra; I am so-" he began but she threw her hands up, stopping him.

"I don't wanna hear it, dad, I don't want to hear it! You promised that you'd be there, even if you were late you were going to be there! You know how embarassing it was to not have my parent there, but my _housekeeper_?! Seriously daddy, seriously?!" Nevra screamed.

"Nevra-" Mark began but Nevra ignored him. She walked over to the fire place and picked up the framed picture of her and her dad, before throwing it against the wall, causing the frame to smash into tiny pieces.

"Nevra, stop it!" Bethany shouted, walking over to her daughter. Nevra looked up at her, glaring at her as if she could strangle her.

"You're the whole reason I'm mad! Before you walked back into our lives, me and dad were fine and he wasn't treating me like I didn't exist. I don't even know why you're here because I can't stand you!" she screamed at her. Before she could even think again, Bethany had slapped her across the face. Nevra gasped, looking up, holding her face as he cheek started stinging. Bethany gasped as well and Mark was just staring, not even knowing what to do.

"Oh God, Oh God; Nevra I-" Bethany began but Nevra pushed past her and rushed upstairs, slamming her bed room door behind her...

That was Chapter 2! Leave some comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where's Nevra? Do you think she's forgotten about today?" Yasmin asked the next morning as they sat around the smoothie bar. It was another beautiful day in Stilesville, and the beautiful weather meant a shopping day for the girls. They were all there now, all apart from Nevra, who the girls hadn't even heard from.

"It's not like her to forget about shopping." Dana pointed out.

"And it's not like her to not check in if she's gonna be late or can't make it." Sasha added as she took a sip of her pineapple smoothie. Yasmin shrugged, pulling out her iPhone and going straight to her contacts. She tapped Nevra's name then tapped the 'Call' button before putting the phone up to her ear, patiently waiting for an answer..

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_'Zzzzzzzz; zzzzzz'_

"Mm.." Nevra groaned, rolling over and grabbing her buzzing phone. It had taken her ages to fall asleep the previous night due to her cheek stinging, so she was actually planning to sleep in. Now she was about to lay into whoever had just woken her up..

"Yo.." she answered, closing her eyes back.

"Nevra? It's Yasmin. We were supposed to shop today, remember?" Yasmin replied. Nevra's eyes snapped open and she looked at her bright pink digital clock; _10:25AM._

"Oh my God; Yasmin I am so sorry, I slept in. I'm getting up now so I'll be about an hour. Is that okay? God I'm so sorry." she apologized, sitting up fully and moving her hair away from her face. She heard Yasmin chuckle on the other end.

"It's fine girl; we were just getting a little worried seeing as we'd been here for half an hour. We'll see you in an hour though." she said. Nevra couldn't help but smile. She had such understanding friends that were never nasty or horrible to her. They were perfect.

"Aw I'm sorry again; okay girl I'll see you in an hour." she said. She and Yasmin then said their 'goodbyes' before hanging up. She sighed and hopped out of bed, going straight to her closet and rummaging through. She pulled out a pair of black jeans with tears in the knee, a lime green t-shirt and her lime green and white Jordans. Once that was said and done, she grabbed her towel and other essentials before wandering off down the hall to the shower...

...She took a quick shower, then dressed in her undergarments before pulling on her fluffy pink bath robe. She returned to her room and shut the door, then got dressed for the day. She blow dried her hair and tied it back into a neat ponytail. She then grabbed her favorite floral print knapsack that was big enough for her skateboard to go in, then she put her wallet and phone in the pockets and made sure they were secure. Once she'd done that, she grabbed her helmet and her skateboard before going off downstairs. She looked up, noticing that her father and mother were in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, all prepared to step outside into the cool air when she heard her name...

"Nevra!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes before stepping back and closing the door. She looked up, seeing her father coming towards her.

"Yes?" she asked. Mark sighed slightly, feeling a bit lost as to what to say.

"Your license came in the mail, so you can take my car today if you like. If me and your mom need to go out, we'll just take hers." he smiled nervously, trying to make conversation. Nevra rolled her eyes.

"If this is an attempt to apologize then forget it. Get lost." she said.

"Nevra you can't ignore me forever." Mark pointed out. Nevra just shook her head and stepped outside. She sighed to herself, then stepped onto her skateboard and took off down the street...

* * *

"Here she comes!" Cloe announced as she saw Nevra gliding towards them on her skateboard. It had been exactly an hour; one thing Nevra didn't joke about was being on time. She was always on it, no matter what.

"I'm sorry guys." she apologized as she came to a stop. She picked up her skateboard and stuffed it into her bag, then clipped the helmet onto the back before putting the bag back on her shoulder.

"No problem girl; you good?" Meygan asked. Nevra nodded, smiling widely at them. She looked up as Eitan came from around the smoothie counter, holding a fresh peach smoothie in his hand.

"For the Queen B." he smiled, making her smile back.

"Thanks Bonez! Trying to make me forget about you and your two left feet, eh?" she smirked before taking a slurp of the smoothie. Eitan shrugged, making everyone laugh. They had to admit; last night's dance had proved that Eitan needed to not be a dancer, ever.

"Hey morons; hurry the hell up!" Fianna called across the little walkway to Cameron and Dylan, who were making their way back over to them. They'd both just gone to Dick's Sporting Goods to get some more _Under Armour _gear for football.

"About time you showed up Nevra, jeez." Cameron joked, nudging her. She pulled a face and hit his arm before looking at Yasmin.

"Keep your men under control." she said, making Yasmin laugh as she looked up at Cameron, who'd wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"He is under control, aren't you baby?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded before kissing her nose, making her smile. The others pretended to make sick noises, leading to Yasmin and Cameron poking their tongues out at them.

"Come on people, let's get this shopping going." Jade said as they headed towards the main building of the mall..

* * *

"Yo yo ladies; we need to sit down. My arms are gonna fall off." Dylan complained about three hours later. The girls had been dragging both him and Cameron all across the mall, putting them on bag duty. However, even the boys had to admit that they were tired. They didn't mind carrying the girls bags but this was getting ridiculous.

"Come on; we best go get some food anyway." Fianna remarked, checking the time on her pink-covered Samsung Galaxy SIII; it read '_2:45PM'_

The girls and guys made their way down the escalators and around the corner to the food court. They put their bags down and sat down, then began to discuss what to have to eat. After all, they had plenty to choose from; _China Chef CA, Chick-fil-A, McDonalds, Shoyu Japan, Subway, Ruby Tuesday,_ and a few others; like an _Auntie Anne's Pretzels_ stand and the '_Thrashers' Boardwalk Fries_ stand.

"I'm definitely feeling Chinese today." Cameron groaned, stretching his arms out. Dana looked up, nodding her head eagerly.

"Ugh dude give me some skin; Chinese sounds freaking awesome today." she said, fist bumping him.

"I'm feeling a sub today." Dylan said. Cloe and Jade nodded in agreement.

"Well I quite fancy a fattening burger from McDonalds; comfort food." Nevra piped up, instantly making Fianna nod her head in agreement.

"Ugh god I don't need it but I want McDonalds so today will just be the day I have it." she said, making everyone laugh.

"Well I'm feeling Japanese today." Yasmin said, looking up from her phone. Sasha and Meygan nodded in agreement with her.

"Well okay since we're all fancying different things, each little clique picks a rep to go order all the food." Nevra suggested as she pulled out her iPhone to stop it from continuously buzzing.

"Sounds good to me," Cameron said before turning to Dana and going, "I'll order our food."

"I'll order for me, Sash, and Meygan." Yasmin piped up.

"I got me and Cloe and D-Man's food." Jade joined in.

"And I'll handle me and Fianna's food." Nevra said. They all had to laugh at themselves as they discussed what to order...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Mark."

Mark looked up, seeing a very nervous looking Bethany standing in the doorway of his study. He smiled a bit, pushing his paperwork aside before opening his arms. Bethany slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap, snuggling into him instantly.

"Our kid hates me." she mumbled. Mark kissed her cheek, stroking her hip gently.

"Beth look, I will admit that you shouldn't have hit her but she doesn't hate you; I'm sure of it." he assured her. Bethany rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Mark; the girl frickin' hates me." she said again, making him sigh as he kissed her cheek again.

"Baby this whole thing will blow over soon, I'm sure of it." he said, grabbing his phone from the side as it chimed, signaling a text message. Bethany snuggled into him some more, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Do you ever want anymore kids?" she asked, taking Mark by surprise as it seemed so out of the blue. However, Bethany had been thinking of this for months now. Maybe, just maybe it was time to put her plan into action.

"Urm; well I mean you were gone so I hadn't; but since you're back now, maybe." he replied, shrugging. Bethany gently kissed his cheek, stroking his head gently.

"I'd love another one." she winked before standing up. He smirked, standing up with her and wrapping his arm around her.

"How about we practice for one?" he raised an eyebrow, making her laugh as they raced up the stairs...

* * *

Later in the evening, the sun was starting to set and the girls had just finished their shopping and such. They'd had such a great day together at the mall, but now it was time for everyone to go home.

"You sure you don't want a ride Nev? I don't mind. You only live a couple roads over from Yasmin and I'm going there so I seriously don't mind." Cameron offered for the third time, poking his head out the window of his black Chevy Camaro with a white stripe down the middle of the hood. Yasmin leaned over as well.

"Yeah come on; it's getting cold out anyway." she added. Nevra laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm fine you guys; go on, have fun." she said, shooing them. Yasmin and Cameron exchanged a glance, then Yasmin leaned over and spoke again.

"Alright then Queen B, don't say we didn't offer. Get at me later." she gave her a thumbs up. Nevra gave her a thumbs up back, then watched as the car sped off down the street. She sighed so herself, then held onto her shopping bags tight as she got on her skateboard and started off down the road..

...About halfway home, it was just about dark and she suddenly uneasy. She stopped and looked around, she didn't see anyone.

"Should've gotten a ride." she mumbled to herself as she started off down the road again. She suddenly stopped, hearing a familiar laugh coming from nearby. She looked up, someone was leaning against a white 2012 Impala; someone familiar. She crouched down by the little stone wall that lined the edge of the yard, peeking over. She gasped; no way.

It was her mother!

"So when can we finally be together for good then?" the man was asking, holding Bethany's hands. Nevra watched as her mother stood on her toes and lightly pecked the man's lips, lacing her fingers through his.

"Soon baby; I promise." Bethany replied, giggling as the man suddenly kissed her neck.

"Where does he think you are?" the man asked as he led her towards the front door of his home. Nevra looked on, a look of horror on her face. Was this seriously happening?

"At my friend, Charlene's house." she grinned wickedly as they walked inside. Nevra heard the door shut and she stood up, looking and not seeing anyone else. She nervously chewed her lips, picking up her skateboard and walking the rest of the way home, just thinking about what she'd just witnessed. So Bethany was cheating on her father? She knew that she was no good from past stories, but this was crazy. She was playing with her father's heart? Really? Nevra didn't want to be the one to tell him, and even if she did, would he even believe her?

Sighing to herself, she walked up the gravel covered driveway of her home, fishing for her key as she did so. She pulled it out and unlocked the door, before going inside and shutting the door back. She locked the door, then ran upstairs and put her bags away, as well as her skateboard and helmet. She then took off her shoes before walking back downstairs and poking her head into the kitchen; Mark was making himself a sandwich.

"Um; hey dad." Nevra finally mumbled. Mark looked up, smiling.

"I'm just glad you spoke to me.." he wandered over and pulled her into a tight hug; "I'm so sorry princess; I promise you that I will never, ever in a million years, miss another major night for you. I'm so sorry baby girl."

"Don't worry about it, daddio." she replied, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

"So um; did you have a nice time shopping?" he asked as he went back to finish his sandwich. Nevra nodded, pulling out her phone again.

"Yes; I had a great time. It's always nice to hang out with my friends though." she sighed, leaning against the door frame as she text Yasmin;

_'Nevra: Hey PrettyP! I'm home safe:)'_

"Aw kiddo, I'm glad you had fun." Mark remarked with a smile. Nevra nodded, before excusing herself and going upstairs. She went into her room and collapsed down onto her bed, thinking...

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

Chapter 3 all done :) Comment please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sunday passed in a blur; with Nevra spending time out in her backyard, meditating and doing some writing. After Bethany's return late Saturday night, Nevra had avoided her all of Sunday. She didn't want Bethany to know that she'd seen anything, but she didn't want her dad getting played either. She had no idea what to do and she just hoped that maybe her dad would find it out on his own.

The normal blaring of an N-Dubz song, which was Nevra's alarm, woke her up early that Monday morning. She shut her phone off then sat up, groaning as she realized that it was indeed Monday morning, which meant a long, torturous day at Stiles High School. Sighing to herself, she hopped out of bed and went over to her closet, wondering what in God's name she would wear today.

She decided to keep it completely laid back and comfortable today, so she pulled out her pink Juicy Coture sweatpants and matching jacket, then pulled out a white spaghetti strap top. She pulled out her pink and white Converse, before grabbing her essentials and going off down the hall..

...After a shower, she put the undergarments on and pulled on her fluffy bath robe before heading back down the hall. Just as she was approaching her room, Bethany emerged from the room she shared with Mark, wearing just Mark's t-shirt. Nevra stopped, glaring at her. Bethany looked up, smirking.

"Morning kid." she greeted. Nevra rolled her eyes, brushing past her.

"Not gonna speak back eh? Mark didn't teach you some manners." Bethany remarked.

"Go to hell." Nevra mumbled loud enough for her to hear, going to her room and slamming the door.

"I vacation there." Bethany replied in a sing song voice. Nevra heard the stairs creak, which meant that she was going downstairs. She rolled her eyes again and undid her robe, then got dressed for the day. She zipped the jacket up, then fixed her hair up into a messy yet neat ponytail for the day. After putting on a bit of mascara and some clear lip gloss, she grabbed her purse and put other essentials in, along with her phone, then she grabbed her back pack and threw it over her shoulder. She checked herself over, then wandered off down the hall to her dad's room. She poked her head in, seeing that her dad was now getting out of bed.

"Yo dad.." she said, opening the door the rest of the way. Mark looked up as he pulled on a t-shirt.

"Yo kiddo.." he replied, giving her a fist bump. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Can I take your car today?" she asked. Mark nodded, handing over the keys to his 2012 Volkswagen Jetta.

"Be safe with her; she doesn't like speeding." he joked, making her laugh as they walked out of the room.

"Dad I'm a safe kid so chill." she said, nudging him. They got to the bottom of the stairs, then Mark gave her a warm hug.

"Have a good day, Nevy Nev. Stay smart." he said.

"Alright pops; stay old." she joked, making him laugh as he shoved her out of the house. She giggled, closing the door before going off to his car and getting in. She threw her backpack and purse onto the back seat, then pulled out her phone. She quickly text Cloe, praying that she hadn't left home yet.

_'Nevra: Angel face! Got dad's car 2day; do u want a ride?'_

She put her phone aside and started the engine, smiling to herself as the car roared to life. She loved her dad's car and she felt honored that he actually trusted her with it. As she sat there, waiting for Cloe's reply, her mind suddenly drifted back to the earlier encounter with her mother. Why was Bethany like that? She was cheating on Mark sure, but Nevra was sure there was something else. There had to be.

Her phone chimed, snapping her out of her thoughts. She picked it up and tapped the 'Messages' icon to read her new message from Cloe.

_'Cloe: Holy crap! Heck yea I want a ride; b ready n 10 mins.'_

_'Nevra: Okay girl!'_

Nevra then reversed out of the driveway and onto the road, before driving off down the street. After about ten minutes, she was pulling into Cloe's neatly paved driveway. She looked up at the two story brick home, then looked towards the front door as it opened. Cloe stepped outside; dressed in a dark blue skirt, a white tank top with a dark blue denim vest over, and a pair of black ankle boots. Her long golden locks had been straightened and were flowing down her back and around her shoulders, bouncing slightly as she strutted down the walkway to the car with her backpack and her purse over her shoulder.

"Dude this is totally sick!" she remarked as soon as she opened the door. She put her stuff into the backseat, then buckled her seat belt up.

"Hold on; we need a picture first." she said excitedly as she reached into her purse. She pulled out her own cheetah-print cased Droid DNA phone. She and Nevra both poked their tongues out at the camera, then Cloe snapped the picture.

"So going on Instagram." she replied. Nevra laughed, leaning over and looking on as Cloe put the picture on Instagram with the caption; '_Best friend is driving to school today! We rollin' yo! :)'_

"You're so silly." Nevra commented, shaking her head as she drove on Cloe's wrap around driveway, before pulling out onto the road and heading towards the school...

* * *

"Holy crap; Yasmin's car!" Cloe's eyes widened as Nevra pulled into he student parking lot. They watched as Yasmin got out of the black Mustang, then hit the button to lock it up. Nevra hit the horn, making Yasmin look up. She immediately started waving, making Nevra laugh as she parked the car. She and Cloe grabbed their bags and purses, then got out themselves. Nevra hit the button and locked up her car before wandering up to her friend.

"Why you not riding with your football player today?" Cloe teased, nudging Yasmin gently. Yasmin smirked.

"And miss up on driving my new car that I just got yesterday; get lost Angel..." she replied before turning to Nevra and going, "Dude; a Jetta?!"

"It's dad's!" Nevra chuckled as the three of them began walking towards the entrance.

"I didn't even find a decent looking Jetta yesterday when I went so I settled on the Mustang, which is just as amazing." Yasmin remarked.

"I'm going car shopping this weekend; definitely feeling the Scions." Cloe said. Yasmin and Nevra both stopped and stared at her, their mouths open.

"That's only the car I wanted in the first place but then there were no more which led to my Jetta search." Yasmin finally said, making Cloe laugh.

"Did you go to the one farther out going towards LA or the one near the mall?" she asked.

"The mall one." Yasmin replied. Cloe patted her on the back, shaking her head.

"Problem is there my friend." she winked as Yasmin pouted. Nevra was cracking up laughing. Right now, she was actually not even thinking about her psycho mother.

"Come on you clowns, we need to get inside." she laughed, pulling them along with her...

* * *

The first few classes passed by in a complete blur, and now the girls had reached the most popular part of the day; lunch. After going through the cafeteria and getting their lunch, they wandered off outside to the courtyard and headed to their usual table that was located under a rather large oak tree, shielding them from the sun.

"Nevra; you still don't want a party?" Dana asked as they sat down. Nevra shook her head, rolling her eyes again.

"No; and don't you dare ask again." she replied, sending them into a fit of giggles. Even Nevra had to laugh a little as she realized that Dana had only asked to wind her up.

"You're such a little wind up; soften up you cow." Dana smirked, causing Nevra to throw her straw wrapper at her.

"Alright kids, play nice." they all heard a male voice, making them look up; the boys were coming over to them.

"We are playing nice; well you know, apart from Dana and Nevra." Yasmin pointed out as Cameron sat himself down beside her. His arms immediately found her waist and he pulled her closer, gently pecking her cheek.

"So you guys think I can pull Vinessa?" Shawn asked out of the blue, making them all look at him. They all looked across the courtyard to Vinessa, who was sitting around with some other girls, laughing and joking and flipping her hair as if she was the best thing in the world. They then all looked back at Shawn, and Sasha had to speak up about that question.

"Excuse me, Shawn, but why do you even want that little bottle blonde tramp?" he asked, making them all laugh as they knew exactly how much Sasha couldn't stand Vinessa.

"Hey she's hotter than hell." Shawn commented, before fist bumping Eitan as he'd agreed.

"You guys are such dogs." Cloe remarked, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her juice.

"But you love us though." Eitan pointed out. Cloe pouted her lips, trying to keep a straight face. The others around them were giggling as Eitan came over and put Cloe in a headlock.

"You love me don't you, Angel?!" he jokingly yelled as he started messing her hair up. By now, the others were crying with laughter and Cloe was giggling, hitting his arm over and over as she was surrendering.

"Alright Bonez I love you; chill!" she finally squealed. Eitan smirked and let her go before returning to his seat beside Cameron. Cloe pulled out her mirror and fixed her hair, pouting her lips again as everyone continued laughing.

"Oh Angel; you okay girl?" Fianna asked, reaching across the table and fixing a bit of her hair that she'd missed.

"I hate him.." she replied before looking down at Eitan and going; "Yo Bonez; take a trip to hell!"

"Alright, I heard there's a nice beach there so come with me." he joked back, sending them all into laughter; even Cloe had to laugh as she stuck her middle fingers up at him..

The girls and boys carried on with their lunch, chatting and laughing and having a good time, just like normal. Nevra hadn't even thought once about her mother, not until Meygan started telling the story about her mother and grandmother's recent argument.

"I swear; they argued for like an hour about Nana freaking having a new boyfriend; me and Mikey were just watching them and trying not to laugh." she explained through a mouthful of food, making them all laugh.

"Oh yeah speaking of moms, Nev what's the deal with your mom? You guys getting along yet?" Cade asked. Nevra rolled her eyes as she took a swig of her Mountain Dew soda.

"No me and the heartless witch aren't getting along. She's cheating on my dad; I'm not even joking, and oh yeah she slapped me the other night, and then we had a run in this morning. Yeah, she can do one." she spoke, rolling her eyes again. The crew was staring at her.

"Whoa whoa; she slapped you?" Jade asked.

"She's cheating on your dad? How do you know?" Yasmin chimed in. Nevra sighed slightly, then explained all events from Friday night after she'd gotten home up until this morning. She told about her mother slapping her, how she'd seen her mother all hugged up with some guy on Saturday while she was walking home, then she told about the little run in she'd had with her this morning. Once she was all finished explaining, they were staring back at her in shock.

"She's a cow." Sasha remarked, pulling a disgusted face.

"Don't I know it." Nevra sighed, shaking her head.

"So your dad doesn't see a problem with all this?" Jade asked. Nevra shrugged, rolling her eyes and letting out a huge sigh.

"He's blinded by love; he must be. I'm not falling for her stuff though; a leopard can't change it's spots. There's something about her; I can feel it." she said, shaking her head as she looked down at her drink...

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, much to the girls liking as they hated Mondays and were just ready to go home and sleep. However, the Bratz girls had rehearsals, so Nevra didn't have to take Cloe home today as she was riding with Yasmin. After saying goodbye to everyone, Nevra slipped into her car and started the engine. As she let it run for a bit, she pulled out her phone. She had a text message waiting from her dad.

_'Dad: Hey Nev! Went out 2 LA w/ ur mom! Linda is at the house! Luv u'_

Nevra read the message again, rolling her eyes. She didn't know what to do about her mother, but she knew something had to be done.

But she was only a kid, so what would she do?

* * *

Nevra pulled into the driveway of her home and shut off the engine. She sighed slightly to herself before grabbing her things and getting out. She locked up the car, then walked up the walkway and straight up to the large, shiny wooden door. She unlocked the door and walked inside before shutting the door back and locking up.

"Linda!" she called as she put her bags down onto the chair and put the key onto the key rack.

"In here!" she heard a cheerful reply, so she wandered through to the kitchen. Dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a blue t-shirt and a pair of black flip flops, was Linda. She had a yellow, floral print apron tied around her waist and was spreading some cheese over the already made up dough, signaling that tonight was a homemade pizza night.

"How was school, dolly dimples?" she asked, giving Nevra a warm smile. Nevra couldn't help but smile back. She had to admit that since her mother had been back and her father was spending most of his time with her, she and Linda had become quite close and were the best of friends now.

"Eh; school was school, Lin. Only good thing about today was the fact that no one gave out homework, oh and that I got a nice ninety-five A on my Bio two test from Friday." she replied as Linda let out a little squeal, her eyes twinkling with happiness for Nevra's academic achievement.

"See; I told you that you'd do fine. You stress out about them tests every Friday but you're a little smarty pants; you have absolutely nothing to worry about." she said, making Nevra grin widely as she nudged her gently with her arm.

"Eh well; whatever; you suck for being right." she joked, making Linda chuckle as she shook her head.

"Alright; calm yourself little girl." she joked back, making Nevra laugh and shake her head even more.

"Oh yeah; and see we didn't do much in Culinary Arts class today so my teacher let me go the library and work on my paper right.." Nevra started explaining, making Linda nod to show that she was listening as Nevra carried on..

"So I go, and I actually retyped it and all and printed it out, then took it down to Mr. Kaligaria's class to show him, and-" she was explaining but Linda cut in.

"That's your super hot English teacher yes?" she asked, making sure she was talking about the right guy. Nevra rolled her eyes, nodding as she giggled.

"Yes that's him;" she responded, poking Linda's arm before carrying on explaining; "Anyway I showed it to him and he said to not tell a soul, but he can already see that it's an A paper because it's got everything he's looking for, and he can't wait to read it through properly when I turn it in on Wednesday."

"I told you girl; I told you that the paper was absolutely perfect and that Mr. Hotty Pants would love it! Ah sweetie I'm so proud of you!" Linda said excitedly, looking at her. Nevra nodded, pouting her lips together in an adorable manner.

"Well I hate to brag but I am the baddest female alive." she joked, unable to keep a straight face as the two of them burst into a fit of giggles...


End file.
